


【TSN/ME】如何成为一个合格的助理

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	【TSN/ME】如何成为一个合格的助理

冗长的社交耗费了Mark为数不多的耐心。  
一刷卡进门，他踢上房门就把身边的青年顶到门廊的墙边，发泄般狠狠地吻了上去，动作迅速得能扼杀所有反抗于萌芽。  
对方承受了Mark将近30秒的攻击，两人都喝了不少酒，一整个晚上的朗姆与龙舌兰，让这个吻充满火辣的涩味。  
Mark喘了口气，就要去解对方的衬衫纽扣，手却被按住了。  
“CEO先生，”今晚的上床对象用带有南美口音的软糯的声音戏谑地问Mark，“你知道你在操谁吗？”  
被暂时拒绝的Mark愣了愣，有点困惑地看向自己带回来的人。  
半晌，暴君略带不悦地眯着眼睛阴沉沉地开口，“什么意思？”

“爱丽丝·路易斯。”  
巴西青年从Mark的口袋里摸出一张被香薰过，还带着一枚饱满的烈焰红唇印的名片——那是晚上那个女孩子塞到Mark口袋里的，并念出上面的名字。  
他瞟了一眼名片，然后让这张烫金的小卡片轻飘飘地落在地上，末了，还不屑地用价值不菲的皮鞋在上面碾了两下。  
“她想当我助理。”Mark沉沉地轻笑了两声，收回目光，看向被自己钳制着困在胸膛和墙壁间的猎物。  
“没有比当我的助理更能快速进入硅谷权力圈的办法了，这对一个刚毕业的学生来说，是个好机会。”  
“确实。”Eduardo挺了挺腰，磨蹭Mark，随后，他巧妙地脱离了Mark对他手腕的控制，摸出自己的名片，在Mark面前晃了晃，“那你看我怎样？”  
他半真半假地问Mark，“我也想成为你的助理，先生。”  
“所以这是一场性交易吗？”Mark翘起嘴角。  
他脸上带着笑意，但眼里没有。  
“嗯哼。”Mark今晚带回来的巴西尤物显然一点都畏惧在脾气上臭名昭著硅谷暴君，Mark出了名的喜怒无常在这个夜晚，没有发挥丝毫震慑作用。  
“Eduardo Saverin？”Mark终于把那张名片接过来扫了一眼。

“记住我的名字了吗？”  
Eduardo抬起腿，用膝盖轻轻顶了顶Mark的性器。膝盖碰到的地方迅速精神勃勃，只是被西装裤束缚着，霸道地顶起鼓囊囊的一包。  
Mark并不掩饰自己硬了的事实，性能力对男性而言，从来是炫耀的资本。  
“听说Facebook的CEO先生相当公私分明，出了名的坐怀不乱。”  
Eduardo一边用挑衅的眼神看着Mark，一边继续用腿色情地顶弄着Mark硬得像块烙铁一样的下体，语带嘲讽。  
“不如这样好了，你现在面试我，看我够不够资格，Zuckerberg先生？”

Mark不说话，只是气息粗重了一些。  
Eduardo能感觉到自己顶弄的地方更硬了，于是了然地笑起来。  
“先生，你又没什么损失，”他继续用自己的身体和加了蜜糖和罂粟的软糯声音迷惑据说意志相当坚定的Facebook掌权者，“对不对，嗯？”  
巴西尤物的手到处在暴君身上点火，Mark被他摸得像有一把火在烧自己的心口，喷出的气息都是灼热的烟。  
他一把擒住Eduardo的手腕，把那双像海妖一样的手摁牢在墙上，却阻止不了那双腿仍然在他身体作乱。  
“你想考验我的定力？”Mark吮吻Eduardo修长光洁的颈脖，“你会输的，我保证，小荡妇。”  
“哦，不。先生，我真的很想当你的助理，”Eduardo任由Mark亲吻，像猎物主动为猛兽献祭，主动把颈脖袒露在尖齿之下，他一边喘息一边问，“愿意给我这个机会吗？”  
“那要看你表现如何了。”Mark说。

想要勾引Mark的人不少，一年里男的女的都有，孜孜不倦总想明里暗里得到爬上Mark的床的机会。毕竟在硅谷，资产和智慧是最大的性吸引力，而恰好这两样，Mark也是数一数二的。  
但暴君不得不承认，几乎不会有像眼前这个人一样，让他真的考虑起在性交易中，自己可以用手上的资源和权力交换到多少性爱的快感。

巴西青年长了一张非常对Mark胃口的脸，以及一副绝佳的火辣身材。  
在慈善沙龙时，当爱丽丝几乎贴到Mark身上时，Mark注意到的不是这位小姐丰满的胸部或者她香软的身体。  
他注意的是人群里的Eduardo。  
觥筹交错中的青年漂亮英俊到仿佛一个发光体，让人一眼就能在人群里用目光精准地定位他。  
看看他穿的是什么？Mark啧了一声。  
那身剪裁合体的西装，利落的剪裁勾勒出他笔挺的肩膀和腰线，充满力量感与柔韧感，更别提西装裤下形状饱满挺翘的臀部。  
青年旁边的男人似乎跟他很熟络，Mark看到他的手正揽着Eduardo的腰肢，露出的一截手腕上戴着价值数百万美金的表，似乎在把他介绍给人群。  
那只手给Mark的感觉就是，它随时会明目张胆地往下移，然后狠狠地在那个挺翘的屁股上用力捏一把。  
Mark敢肯定，这个男人甚至不会在乎任何人的眼光，带着炫耀性质地当众玩弄那个好看的迷人的屁股。  
这让那个巴西尤物看上去像个高级的应召——哼，或许他就是呢，Mark冷笑着想。看，他周旋在一群握有金钱与权力的男人之间，并且十分如鱼得水。  
好像即使大庭广众之下被性骚扰也只会因拥有观众而产生强烈的快感，而不是羞耻。  
这种想象催生出暴君心底强烈的不悦。

暴君一点都没打算掩饰自己充满占有欲的赤裸裸的视线，于是Eduardo迅速定位了觊觎自己的那道视线的来源——大名鼎鼎的硅谷暴君。  
最开始他有些困惑，为何这位卷发的CEO对他露出这样的目光，但当看到爱丽丝几乎把柔软的胸部全部紧贴在Mark胸前时，他别有深意地勾起了唇角，给了Mark一个充满性暗示的微笑，然后轻巧地，像舞者一样旋身脱离了腰间的手臂。  
青年对那个男人耳语了几句，甚至亲吻了他的脸颊一下，最后才又轻飘飘地给了搂着爱丽丝的Mark一眼，走向衣帽间的方向。  
只那一眼，就把Mark看得浑身冒火。  
Mark当时第一个念头就是，他不想再在酒会上浪费时间了。  
于是暴君粗鲁地一把推开身上的美女，分开人群跟了上去。  
然后他就把这个身材火辣却带着南美软糯口音的尤物强行掳回酒店，并且等不及走到床上，就直接压在了墙上。

而这个自己带回来的人，却一点都没打算遮掩野心，堂而皇之地跟他谈论条件。  
硅谷的暴君身体滚烫，欲望强烈，但表情和声音都异常冷淡，他有强大的理智，而这也是他最性感的一点。  
锋利得像刀削一样的脸带着苛刻的审视，仿佛剑拔弩张挺着阴茎的不是他。  
Eduardo伸手在他腰间摸索，很快就娴熟地抽走了Mark的皮带，扔在地上，金属配件发出清脆的“叮当”一声。

那个响声似乎取悦了Eduardo，让他不自觉地冲Mark笑了笑。  
他笑起来真是好看极了，眼里像掺了蜜糖，勾出来的丝缠到Mark的心脏和小腹，让暴君瞬间就完成了从勃起到硬得发痛的过程。  
让人惊讶的是，Eduardo很轻易就从Mark的禁锢中脱身，然后反身将他压到了墙上。  
Mark很不喜欢这种姿势，他天生控制欲就比多数人强，那几乎是融入他骨髓血液中的东西。  
特别是在性爱里，控制欲所获得的快感和生理快感已到了旗鼓相当的地步。  
“这可不会是一场能取悦我的面试。”Mark冷冷地道。  
“是吗？”眼前这个巴西尤物显然非常上道，还没等Mark露出不悦的神色，他便跪了下去，直接在Mark胯下亲吻了一下，抬起头嚣张地看着暴君。  
“这样呢？”

Eduardo拉下Mark的裤链和里面的内裤，勃起的阴茎得到解放，立刻剑拔弩张地弹了出来。  
Eduardo握着柱身，在顶端上轻轻吻了一下。  
他因为刚刚粗暴的接吻而变得湿润嫣红的唇贴在龟头上，让Mark的呼吸又浊重了几分。  
他不断亲吻硕大的龟头，偶尔用舌尖舔舔，几乎把整个伞部都眷顾到了。  
“Suck it.”Mark的手放到Eduardo的头上轻轻按了按，用命令的口吻道。  
Eduardo抬眼看了看Mark，他跪在地上，是臣服的姿态，眼神却是挑衅。  
Mark能感觉到自己的血液在沸腾。  
Eduardo张开口，慢慢把他的东西含进嘴里。  
他尝到了男性性器特有的腥膻涩味，舌尖全是咸咸的味道。  
Mark觉得自己进入到了一处湿润温暖的天堂。柔软的舌头被阴茎挤压，没法灵活地舔弄，但仍然照顾到龟头的每一寸地方。  
他的阴茎较粗且大，Eduardo没法完全吞入，他只吃进去了一半，再多，舌头就没法动了。  
被梗住的口腔分泌出丰沛的唾液，浸泡着嘴里滚烫的肉棒，同时从Eduardo的嘴角淌出。  
“放松，”Mark沙哑着声音命令，“给我一个深喉。”  
Eduardo因为他命令的语气有点不满，含着Mark的阴茎恶意地吸了一下。  
暴君揪了揪他的棕发，喘息着冷笑，“在我身边做事，第一条要遵守的规矩就是服从。”  
Eduardo顿了顿，非常听话地张开了口，让Mark的阴茎长驱直入。  
粗长的柱身几乎直抵喉咙，Eduardo发出几声压抑的闷哼。  
“很好。”Mark低声压抑着喘息嘉奖，“你有一张值得投保千万的嘴，这会给你的面试加不少的分。”  
这是相当中肯的表扬，他富于技巧的舔吮和喉咙软肉的挤压制造了极致的快感。  
Eduardo含着他的阴茎模糊地哼了哼。  
Mark在这位巴西尤物的嘴里来回了几下，多日禁欲让很快就有了射精的欲望，他及时地把阴茎从温暖的口腔中抽了出来。

骤然失去填充和吮吸的对象，让Eduardo有点愣神和不解。  
他因为缺氧而微红的脸布满细汗，眼神迷离，正张着被Mark操红了的嘴呼吸新鲜空气。  
硕大的龟头顶着他嫣红的唇恶意地滑来滑去，让Eduardo回过神。  
他脸上重新露出那种似笑非笑的纯种猫一样的表情，好像在勾引Mark，又好像打心眼里在嘲笑Mark用性器在他脸上戳弄这种炫耀权力的幼稚行为。  
他的表情让Mark感觉自己被打回原形，一瞬间又变成了高中约会漂亮女孩还感到兴奋不已的宅男，而眼前这位巴西来的漂亮青年显然是学校里人人争着约会的漂亮小婊子——那种拥有择偶权和在性爱上拥有绝对权力的那一方。  
但他除了不断用眼神挑衅Mark外，倒是仍然跪在地上，凑近Mark从形态和形状都极具震慑的性器，吻了一下，然后挑逗地舔弄顶端。

终止的口交缓解了强烈的射精渴望，但Mark被他的举动弄得心头火起。  
Eduardo甚至不需要做什么，只要一个眼神就能控制Mark的欲望为之高涨。  
如此强烈的性吸引，激发了Mark极大的征服欲的同时也令Mark尤其不悦。  
暴君一把拽过Eduardo，把他半拽半拉直接扯进房间推倒在床上。没等对方有任何抗议，Mark已经压在了他的身上。

“你对所有对象都这么粗鲁吗？”Eduardo喘息着问。  
刚刚的推搡让那身昂贵的衬衫都被拽皱了，但他倒是不介意，衣衫不整地随意躺在床上。被拽开纽扣的领口露出的一片肌肤，Mark的视线正牢牢地黏着在那里。  
“不。得看我操的是谁。”Mark回答。  
他的手摸到Eduardo身下，粗鲁地用力揉了揉巴西青年的性器，“仅仅给我口交，就足以让你射出来？”  
“嗯……”Eduardo因为轻微的疼痛而皱了皱眉，嘴里却柔软地哼了一声。  
“为什么你不亲自确认一下？”Eduardo说着，抬起腿，在Mark腰间若有所指地磨蹭着。  
“给我解开衬衫。”Mark道。  
Eduardo笑了笑，抬手去解开Mark衬衫的纽扣。  
修长骨感的手指把Mark的脖子和胸膛从衬衫的束缚中解放出来。

Mark任由巴西尤物摸自己的颈脖和锁骨。  
“这是什么？”Eduardo挑起Mark颈脖上的银链，那上面挂着一枚戒指，“你的婚戒吗？”  
“跟你无关。”Mark面无表情地说。  
他直接脱掉了Eduardo的西装裤和内裤，让那双他肖想了整整一个晚上的、包裹在西装裤里的长腿赤裸裸露在自己眼前。  
“那是订婚戒指？”这位巴西尤物在Mark屈起他的双腿时继续追问，“我可从来没有在新闻中听说过你结婚了，先生。”  
Mark冷笑了一声，似乎在嘲讽他对自己隐私的过多试探。  
暴君坐直身体，欣赏身下近乎赤裸的人。  
Eduardo全身上下只穿着一件铁灰色的衬衫，衣襟敞开，大大方方地露出细腻的肌肤，结实的胸肌和腹部，以胸膛上已经立着的乳尖，而下半身则完全赤裸，光洁修长的大腿以及勃起的性器。  
他抬起那双让人血脉贲张的腿，单薄却生得十分精致的脚踩在Mark胸口处，性器完全勃起，因为抬腿的缘故，更隐秘的地方也若隐若现，引人遐思。  
他踩在Mark的胸膛上，修剪得非常圆润的足趾在Mark的胸口比划着。  
暴君挑了挑眉，维持了几乎一整个晚上的冰冷表情总算有了些微的松动。  
“你的伴侣这样挑逗你的时候，你也是这么无动于衷吗？”Eduardo让自己的足趾继续在暴君胸膛处流连。  
“他还没有这样挑逗过我。”Mark说，“我们很少见面。”  
“喜欢我这样做吗？”Eduardo问。  
Mark沉默了一下，握住他的脚踝，在他脚背上吻了一下，“No.”  
“说谎。”Eduardo像恶作剧得逞一样笑起来，“你喜欢，先生，你喜欢极了。”  
“你看这大家伙，多精神，似乎随时要射出来的样子。”他用另一只自由的脚轻轻踩着Mark翘得高高的阴茎，足趾调皮地抬了抬性器上的龟头。  
“你那见不上面的男朋友，”巴西尤物吃吃地笑起来，“他现在在哪里，美国？新加坡？英国？他知道自己身价不菲的未婚夫带着酒会上看上的人直接回了房间吗？”  
“他不会知道。”Mark脸色不虞，冷硬地回答。  
下一刻，Mark把他的两条腿屈折起来压上去，手指粗鲁地挤进那个小小的、紧闭的入口。  
“啊！”突然被异物侵入身体让巴西青年呻吟了一声，但肉穴吃进一根手指并不是难事，只是Mark灵活的手指让他轻微地喘息起来。  
“轻点，有点痛。”他嚣张又娇气地要求Mark。  
“那跟我无关。”Mark冷酷地回答。  
“我敢打赌你从来不会对你的男朋友这样，对吗？”Eduardo一边承受着暴君的指奸一边问，“你对他是不是很温柔，还有高级的润滑油。”  
“认清自己的位置。”Mark改成并拢两根手指，十分粗鲁野蛮地勾弄那些软肉，“你只是我从酒会上带回来上床泄欲的，并不是我的男朋友。”  
“啊……”Eduardo刚想说什么，Mark找到他身体里快感的开关，灵活的手指开始残忍而专注地攻击那里，这让Eduardo感到疼痛且因为快感堆积在小腹处而产生酸胀的不适感。  
“我没有直接用我这根东西捅进去你下面贪婪的小嘴，你就该感谢我了，而不是还在这里抱怨。”  
Mark专心地按压着那个地方，他早就该这样了，治治这个以为用火辣身体就能一而再再而三地挑衅他的小荡妇。  
你看，在他面前牙尖嘴利又怎样？不要想讨到什么好，最后还不是得乖乖缩在他身下发抖求饶。  
乖点才可爱，Mark想。  
“啊哈……”Eduardo用力抽了抽气，轻声服软，“求你了，先生……不要手指……”

这一回，Mark倒是干脆地抽出手指，这位少爷眨了眨眼，脸上露出一点不解。  
“太干了。”Mark直言，“不带劲。”  
“你可没给我时间准备，CEO先生。”巴西青年委屈地扁了扁嘴。  
Mark哼了哼，探身从床边的抽屉中摸出润滑膏体，挤了许多在手上，然后慢慢推进Eduardo身体里。  
体温很快让润滑膏融化，变成粘稠的液体，随着Mark的抽送淌了出来，Eduardo的眼睛也随之变得雾蒙蒙的。  
“出水了。”Mark用一种冷酷的声音评价，“这才像一个合格的婊子。”  
他抽出手指，将身体压向Eduardo，然后持着自己的阴茎，龟头顶开已经被开拓得有些柔软的肉穴破了进去。  
Mark整个过程没有停顿，直到他将粗长的柱体完全没入身下的人的肉穴后，才终止了动作。  
“唔……”从两根手指到阴茎，身体被填得满满当当，充实胀痛的感觉让Eduardo战栗起来。  
捅进来的那根阴茎像蛰伏的巨兽，即使Mark此刻完全没有动作，也足够让Eduardo感到压迫的威胁与巨大的危险。

暴君捏着他的下颚，压上去吻住他正在喘息的嘴，舌头不容置喙地探进去扫荡柔软口腔中的唾液。  
在接吻中，Eduardo的腿主动缠上了Mark的腰。  
“你在哪里毕业？”Mark开始动腰抽送，但他动得很慢，或许因为刚刚口交时已经射了一次，他已经完全没了刚刚进门时那种凶狠而迫切的欲求，显现出一种充满控制感的游刃有余。  
“啊哈，”Eduardo张着腿承受他的入侵，“先生，你终于对我有兴趣了吗？”  
“回答我。”Mark有点不耐烦他总是对自己是否对他有兴趣这一点的纠缠。  
“哈……哈佛。”  
Eduardo比起Mark来则更沉溺于欲望一点，他可是从被Mark推进房间压在墙上亲吻时就已经硬到了现在，却没有得到任何抚慰，直到Mark插进他身体里来，“跟你一样……”  
“你不了解我，”Mark在抽出阴茎时几乎把柱体都拔了出来，只剩下硕大的顶端在肉穴中，那就像一张小嘴紧紧咬住他的龟头不让他走，又慢慢地全部顶进去，“我没有毕业。”  
“我、我知道……”Eduardo环着他的颈脖说，“你休学了。然后才有的Facebook，一个王国……”  
“王国，”Mark哼笑起来，“我喜欢你的比喻，想要我在王座上操你吗？”  
他的动作越来越大，滚烫的阴茎重重地摩擦内壁的软肉，Eduardo出了一身的汗，灯光下没有瑕疵的肌肤显现出一种饱满的光泽。  
他的气息变得很乱，说话也满含鼻息，这让淫荡热烈的性幻想变得更加火辣。  
“好啊。”他说。

这位放荡的巴西尤物攀着Mark因为常年练习击剑而格外有力的臂膀，大张着腿贪婪地吞吐着阴茎，并许下这场性交易中更多的福利。  
“如果……如果你让我当你的助理，”他呻吟着勾引Mark，“我会陪你加班到深夜……嗯，你可以把我压在办公室的桌子上，就这样插进来。”  
“想象一下，你可以把欲望和压力发泄在我这里，”巴西尤物说，“然后回去温柔耐心地对待你的男朋友。”  
“我的办公室只有玻璃墙。”Mark不予置评，只是一边操他一边道，“什么都能看到。”  
“那又怎样？你是害怕被看见吗？”南美青年反问。  
“然后被硅谷的八卦报道Facebook的CEO先生深夜在办公室操他火辣的助理？”  
“你的男朋友会因为你的出轨而跟你分手吗？即使你身价数百亿美元？”Eduardo恶意地问，“或者你会动用资源截停消息，永远把他蒙在鼓里？”  
“那可真是‘甜蜜’极了。”他评价道。  
“我有的是方法让你闭嘴。”Mark恶狠狠地回答。  
“别生气呀，CEO先生。”巴西尤物对Mark的恼怒不以为然，“或者我在开车送你回家之前，我们可以……可以在你的车上来一……”  
Mark不理他，专心地操他。  
“一场性爱……啊……”Eduardo禁不住呻吟，双腿几乎盘不住Mark的腰，“你的车一定足够宽敞到容纳我这双腿。”  
“只是普通的本田。”Mark道，“十万美金而已。”  
“这可跟你的身价不符。”Eduardo评价道，“你带回那些超模的时候，她们的长腿可以放进你的车吗？”  
“我没有带过那些女人回去！”Mark恼火地反驳。  
“哦，是吗？”巴西尤物道，“我可听说五六年前你跟一个巴西超模交往过，巴西盛产美人，先生，我想你一定得赞同这一点。”  
“你怎么知道的？”Mark眯起眼睛。  
“你管不着。”Eduardo翘着嘴角。  
“但考虑一下吧，Zuckerberg先生……你可以随时随地操我，鉴于你有一个经常连面都见不着的男朋友，让你今晚连一秒时间都不想浪费，甚至没能坚持到床上，在门廊处就要求我为你口交……”  
“……嗯……我想你需要一个热情的助理，”他问，“激烈的性爱还能纾解压力，不是吗？”  
“Fuck you，shut up.”Mark说不清自己是欲望的邪火更炽烈还是恼火更甚，他唯一可以确定的是他必须把这个小婊子操得再也说不清楚话。  
于是他更用力地掰开Eduardo的双腿，肉刃毫不留情地伐挞身下的领地。  
Eduardo那双棕色的甜蜜的眼睛几乎对不准焦，眼神迷离而涣散，生理性的泪水沾湿了他卷翘的睫毛。  
“你是害怕被他知道吗？”他的腰被Mark扣紧，但后背仍然因为强力的冲撞而摩擦着身下的床褥。  
“我不会和他分手的。”Mark语气生硬地警告。  
“放心好了。”巴西尤物轻笑着几乎挂在Mark身上，他咬着Mark的耳朵，“我不会故意做什么小动作让他知道的。”  
他呻吟着保证，“像今晚，嗯，今晚……就是我们的秘密……”  
“想象一下，”Eduardo翘起嘴角，轻声道，“即使你直接内射，我也能穿着定制的Prada，含着你的精液，在众人面前做一个优秀的助理……啊……你不要、小看哈佛优秀毕业生……我，我还是凤凰社的成员……啊！”  
“哈佛专门调教你这样的小荡妇怎么取悦男人？还是这是凤凰社的传统？”Mark锋利的脸庞因为压抑的欲望而更加棱角尖锐，即使是柔和的床前灯，也没能模糊他颧骨的弧度。  
“凤凰社是看上了你的能力，还是看上你挺翘的屁股，或者能吸男人阴茎的小嘴？”Mark越说越过分。  
“你们聚会的时候那些不学无术、眼高于顶的少爷们有提前教育你吗，把你脱光，抱到桌子上，好方便他们一个接一个上去轮流操你，并且每一个都会把精液射到你肚子里，让你的小腹因此像怀孕一样高高隆起，然后一滴不漏地夹着，穿上整齐的Prada，去进行商业谈判或者投资谈判？”  
“去你的，Mark Zuckerberg！”巴西尤物瞪着他。  
Mark扯着嘴角笑了一下，以牙还牙罢了。  
“如果真的有这样的精英教育，我现在得验收一下成果了。”暴君这么说。  
“怎样夹着一肚子我射给你的精液在酒会上和需要打交道的人周旋。”

他恶狠狠地不断挺腰顶进Eduardo的肉穴，Eduardo因为这过分的刺激而在Mark背上狠狠刮了一下。  
尽管这位巴西尤物的指甲修剪得很整齐圆润，Mark也还穿着衬衫，但这一下倒是力道不小，暴君感到背上一道火辣辣的线被刮了出来。  
轻微的刺痛反而激发了更原始的征服欲，暴君已经分不出脊椎处升腾起的是疼痛还是快感。  
于是Mark的动作变得更加凶悍，用行动发泄膨胀到极限的快感。  
硕大的龟头碾压着腺体不断撞击挤压，终于让不断嚣张挑衅他的巴西尤物开始顾不上说话了。  
他的呻吟里带上软糯的哭腔，环着Mark腰的双腿也有点发软盘不住，只能无力地被Mark掐住用力往上折。这具柔韧的身体轻易就被他折成更方便他操得更深的姿势。  
“啊……！”Eduardo在一阵痉挛之后，直接射了出来，喷出的精液把他的小腹弄得一片狼藉。  
Mark没有可怜刚刚高潮完的小婊子，毕竟刚刚他极尽能事的勾引让暴君心头火起。  
被操出来的高潮让肉穴更紧地吸咬着他的阴茎，Mark爽得头皮一阵阵发麻。  
他野蛮的动作让Eduardo明白他快要射了。  
“不……”嚣张了一个晚上的巴西尤物这才有点害怕了，他捶打了Mark的肩膀，想把暴君推开。  
“安全套，你没有带套……唔，啊！你不能就这样……就这样……”  
“就这样什么？”Mark一边猛烈地攻击，一边明知故问。  
“你不能……直接……直接射在我肚子里……唔，啊……”Eduardo断断续续地呻吟。  
“不用那个。”Mark钳制他的手腕，刻意粗鲁地嘲讽他，当作他不断挑战自己底线的反击，“这不是你可以选择的。”  
这可恶的小婊子，仗着自己迷人便肆无忌惮。  
Mark没跟他多费口舌，但是用行动证明了，谁才是这场激烈性爱的主宰者。  
他想带套就带套，想内射就内射。  
而Mark觉得他必须得到惩罚。  
“况且，即使我射你一肚子的精液，你也不会怀孕给我制造麻烦，不是吗？”Mark恶意道，“你如果不想含着我的精液睡上一整晚，你就得自己去浴室清理。”  
“自己用手指把我射给你的东西抠出来。”

巴西青年显然向来在床上备受疼宠，从来没被这么恶劣地对待过，Mark这番话让他怔愣住了，然后委屈地抿住了嘴。  
他委屈示弱的表情取悦了Mark，Mark嗤笑了一下，“这才对。”  
他用力插了几十下，最后用阴茎钉紧处于他完全掌控中的这具身体，抵在最深处，直接把精液灌了进去。

Mark射精时不爱做多余的动作。  
他扣紧Eduardo，直到一滴不剩地把精液全喂给他，整个过程他一句话都没说，只是用幽深的视线锁紧大汗淋漓、肌肤上泛着肉欲潮红的巴西青年。  
结束射精后，他也没有立刻拔出阴茎。  
身下的巴西青年紧紧抿着嘴，闭着眼，一副被欺负得委屈极了的倔强模样，眼角还湿漉漉的沾着泪。  
暴君一下子就气消了。  
他低下头亲吻Eduardo高挺的鼻梁和湿润的嘴唇。  
暴君也满身都是汗，汗水因为低头而滴落在Eduardo的脸颊。  
Eduardo环着他的肩膀，啄吻Mark的颧骨和额头以作回应。  
“Wardo.”Mark哑着声音叹息了一声。

“所以，”Eduardo这才睁开眼，“我合格了吗？”  
“合格什么……还玩上瘾了？”Mark掐住他的下颚狠狠咬了一下他的嘴唇，“当我男朋友不好？非要当我助理，非要说我要出轨劈腿？”  
暴君越说越气，数落他，“对你温柔还不乐意，非要我粗鲁说脏话，现在摆这委屈表情给谁看？你说你……”  
没说完Mark就识相地闭嘴了，干巴巴道，“好了，别生气了。”  
“谁生气了？”Eduardo这才哼了哼。  
“不生气你玩了一晚上这个是为什么？”Mark问，“还得让我配合你。”  
“你演技太差。”Eduardo投诉。  
“我演技差？”Mark又气结，“我演技差你怎么一脸委屈了？恶人先告状，Wardo。”  
Eduardo半眯着眼看向Mark，CEO先生脸上没有任何打趣的表情，只有一点无奈，这让这位少爷憋了一晚上的气消了一些。

“我生什么气？”Eduardo问他。  
“那个女孩子。”Mark无奈地说，“你没告诉我你也来英国了，我不知道你在酒会上。好吧，我也没想到她会在这种场合贴到我身上来。”  
“所以这倒成我的错了？”  
Eduardo声音又有点拔高了，“意思是我要是没去酒会，你就觉得没什么了？”  
尽管做爱过后他的喉咙和声带因为经历过口交和呻吟而过分的沙哑，但像猫咪一样炸毛的感觉倒是完美地从他那双会说话的眼睛里传达出来了，连向来在人情世故上相当迟钝的卷毛CEO也清楚地接收到自己男朋友现在非常不高兴这一信号。  
“讲道理，Wardo，我对她本来就没兴趣。”Mark说。  
“啊哈。”Eduardo敷衍地给了他一点回应。  
“好吧，她是个聪明的女孩，聊天还算有意思——比在场那些连Facebook怎么盈利都不知道的政客们有意思多了。”Mark坦诚道，“但那又怎么样，我一看到你，我就跟你出来了。”  
“我想你了，Wardo。”暴君亲吻自己的婚约人，“都两个多月没见了。”  
“嗯哼……”巴西少爷半眯着眼睛享受男朋友顺毛般的亲吻，他脾气本来就不大，尽管Mark没有道歉——讲道理，CEO并没有做错什么——但Mark非常端正的态度和直白诚恳的话语，已经让他不打算再为那个女孩子计较什么了。

两人亲密地贴在一起，交换着亲吻。  
没过多久，Eduardo感觉到Mark仍在自己身体里的东西又有了越来越硬的趋势。  
“再来一次。”Mark坦诚地要求，他禁欲快两个半月了。  
“怎么，我不在，你没用过手吗？”Eduardo调侃。  
“没有。”Mark大大方方地承认，“太忙了，而且没意思，梦遗就好了，也没什么差别。”  
“你会用手。”Mark几乎是肯定的说。  
“不然呢？”Eduardo懒洋洋地反问，“我可是南美的。”  
“啊哈。”暴君俯下身，亲吻Eduardo的颈脖和锁骨，手指也开始揉弄他的乳尖。  
“Mark，Mark……”身下的人很快就发出了甜美柔软的呻吟，对此，Mark感到非常满意。  
“舒服吗？”暴君问。  
“嗯……”Eduardo含糊地呻吟着，半眯着的眼睛显出一种毫无戒备地、全身心沉浸在欲望的惬意，这是Mark最喜欢的表情之一。  
他像被顺毛顺得非常乖巧慵懒的名贵纯种猫咪，任由Mark亲吻。  
他一边享受Mark的爱抚，一边道，“你知道在华尔街，甚至有人一天打两次飞机吗？”  
“那可真够精力旺盛。”Mark语带讽刺，他向来讨厌华尔街。  
“我们打交道的可是数字。”Eduardo慵懒地回吻了他一下，“那么多的数字，那么大的金额，每时每刻都在跳动，上升，跌落，带来压力的同时也会有类性快感。”  
“需要放松。”他补充道。  
“所以你自慰时想的是那些见鬼的数字而不是我？”Mark危险地问。  
“拜托，Mark，”Eduardo似笑非笑，“我可是做投资的。”  
Mark看他这个表情就知道他又在逗自己，心下郁闷，做金融的都是小狐狸，就知道说些真真假假的事情玩弄宅男，因此便不再理这个骗子，转而专心一致地做前戏。

几乎亲遍了每一寸可以品尝的肌肤，以及乳头也变玩得深红肿痛后，Mark这才结束了漫长的前戏。  
他拔出再次硬挺滚烫的阴茎，把身下的人拉起来翻了个身，让Eduardo跪趴在床上。  
因为长时间翻折的双腿已经麻了，发软的膝盖没法支撑身体的重量，但在Eduardo倒下之前，Mark已经用手臂圈住了他的腰。  
然后将阴茎再次顶了进去，塞住刚刚要流出来的精液。

Mark压着Eduardo耸动着有力的腰，规矩地一下下入侵。  
他低头亲吻Eduardo温暖汗湿的身体，那里有迷人的荷尔蒙的味道。  
“不得不说，”暴君沙哑着声音，“刚刚的你真火辣，这是我在这次情趣游戏中最喜欢的一部分……”  
“嗯哼……”Eduardo哼着，把脸埋在柔软的羽绒枕头中。  
“不过硅谷那些修炼成精的骨肉皮才不会在床上提原配。”Mark在他的肩胛骨上落下亲吻，低声说。  
“她们更知性，不会让男人察觉到自己的野心，然后慢慢蚕食属于原配的领地。”  
“我知道……”Eduardo不太在意地哼哼，“华尔街的高级骨肉皮不比硅谷少，亲爱的。”  
“别较劲了。”Mark笑道。  
他开始放开自己攻击Eduardo，身下的人趴在床褥上，大汗淋漓地战栗，呻吟被闷在枕头里。  
“Mark，Mark……用力点……”他说，“嗯……Mark……”  
暴君看到那只漂亮的手，紧紧拽着被子以转移快感。  
他从背后扣紧Eduardo的手，十指和他交缠。

“Wardo，”Mark喘息着说，“出轨有两种人。”  
两人相连的部位严丝密缝地相连，Mark让自己一下一下有力地进入着他的身体，每一次都足够顶到最深处，并且刺激到Eduardo的腺体。  
“一种是财大气粗，不在乎失去的。”Mark说，“另一种是愚蠢到只能看见眼前诱惑的。”  
因为不间断的抽送带出了混杂着体液的白浊，打成细细的泡沫，在被撑到最大的肉穴呈现出性成熟的鲜红色，那些白色的液体显得尤为刺眼。  
“虽然我跟你父亲有很多分歧，”Mark一边亲吻他一边说，“但在这件事上我和他是一样的，都不是以上两种人。”  
“所以，啊……”Eduardo咬着床褥的一角抑制呻吟，唾液浸湿了洁白的被单，但仍没法掩饰他语气中的讽刺，“哈，你是个害怕失去的……天才？”  
“嗯哼……或许我以前还不够聪明？”Mark笑着说。  
他现在对反讽已经不会再暴跳如雷，相反的，他能处理自如了，毕竟他现在拥有了一切，金钱、权力、爱人。  
而且现在挨操的可不是他，总不能所有便宜都占了，对吧。  
这可都是生活和经历给他的教训。

“只要足够聪明，就会清楚自己该放弃什么，坚持什么。”暴君笑起来。  
他收紧扣住Eduardo手指的手，把它们包裹在掌心中。  
“啊……Mark！”Eduardo叫了他一声，Mark感觉到咬着自己的地方格外紧致，便知道他又射了。  
暴君这次贴心地等待他射完才继续抄起他绵软汗湿的身体动作，而中途的停顿直接导致这种凶猛的抽插额外延长了将近五分钟。  
“不要……再射进去了……”Eduardo有气无力地要求，“太多了……里面，啊，足够多了……”  
“我会帮你清理的。”Mark吻了吻他，接近欲望顶峰令他声音暗哑低沉，他保证道，“作为未婚夫的福利。”  
“你这个……混蛋，嗯……硅谷混蛋……”  
“硅谷混蛋和华尔街的婊子？天生一对，不是吗？”Mark得意地笑了，然后射在了自己未婚夫的体内。  
无套。

在那之后，Mark如他所说的做完了所有的清洁和整理工作，以确保这位少爷能舒服地睡在柔软干爽的床上。  
Mark在性爱后话一般不多，他更愿意抱着温暖的身体亲吻和抚摸。  
暴君抿着嘴不说话，他唇角崩成一条锋利平直的线，让Eduardo忍不住抬手摸了摸这位CEO先生的唇。


End file.
